Journey Through Hogwarts
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of different types of fics written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge.
1. Surprise Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: If you were raised by muggles, write a drabble under 200 words about a surprise.**

**Letter Surprises**

Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at the pile of leaflets in front of her. Photo's of different schools and boasting text covered the leaflets which just added to Hermione's frustration.

"Which one should I chose?" Hermione asked herself, she had narrow down her choices of which Secondary school with her parents but now she had to pick one out of the pile in front of her, "They all look interesting...maybe I sh-What was that?"

Looking up from the leaflets Hermione watched with wide surprised eyes as an owl flew in through an open window, dropped a strange letter on the table in front of her before making itself comfortable on the windowsill.

Tearing her gaze away from the owl to the letter Hermione picked it up, opened it and read it slowly only for her eyes to go wide.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione yelled out in surprise as she ran out of the kitchen, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts dear?" Mrs. Granger asked with a frown, "I don't remember that school."

"The letter just came, by owl," Hermione said, still a bit shocked from the surprise, "If it is real can I go?"

**End of Prompt.**


	2. A Students Journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: Write a Journal fic including the prompts important, lake, and unknown**

**A Student's Journal**

Day One:

Today I arrived at Hogwarts for the very first time, as I came out of the train with a few friends that I had made I found myself being led towards a large man who could only be a giant. He was calling out for first years and had a small gathering of what looked to be nervous first year students. So I made my way over with my new friends and watched as the older students walked past us heading out of the train station. I asked a passing older student where they were going and they told me that they were going to the carriages.

Before I could ask any more questions the older students suddenly rushed and disappeared leaving me and the other first year students alone with Hagrid. I thought we would have to wait around forever in that freezing cold only I found out I was wrong and I soon found myself being led towards a lake!

The lake was huge and I thought I saw a strange tentacle in the water as we made our way over it in tiny wooden boats. Even though I do not know just why first year students have to go over the lake for, who knows what dangerous unknown creatures and plants that might kill us were under the water, but I have to admit it was fun and especially amazing when I saw Hogwarts for the very first time.

I was expecting it to be a really cool sight, what with it being a large magical castle and all but I was not expecting to see just an amazing sight, what with it all light up it looked so...magical. But my amazement soon went when I found myself walking up several slippery dangerous steps, I could of fallen and cracked my head open if it was not for one of my new friends quickly catching me! I am so going to make a complaint about that to the Professor's. I would of thought that with all this magical powers that they could place a few important spells on some steps to stop people from slipping!

I was soon led into a side room through and told all about the Hogwarts four houses through from what I had seen amongst the older students on the train I do not think that this house system that this Professor McGonagall talked about was a good idea. It seemed to do more damage than. While waiting to be sorted through I saw a group of REAL ghosts floating past talking about someone, or something, called Peeves. I wonder who this Peeves is, something tells me is a trouble maker from how the ghosts, real life ghosts!, were talking about him.

Before I had chance to talk to the ghosts through Professor McGonagall came and took us into the Great Hall and I felt like a fish in a glass fish pond as the Professors and other students stared and whispered at us. I spotted four different banners floating above them, out of them all I really like the one with the raven on the most through my second favourite is the one with the lion on.

After a long wait and a shocking surprise with a talking hat I found myself placed in the raven house, Ravenclaw. Apparently the talking hat decided to place me there because of my love of studying and how excited I am about classes. After the sorting there was a wonderful feast with so many different foods! After the feast we were led up to the Ravenclaw only area of the school through I'll write about that tomorrow with how my very first day of classes went. For now I am too tired to think so I'll finish today's journal and write my parents a letter tomorrow. Night.

**End of Prompt.**


	3. A Letter Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****Write a letter fic between a Hogwarts student and his/her parents.**

**A Letter Home**

Hi Mum, Hi Dad, Hi Ginny,

I did it! I'm in Gryffindor! And I did _not_ have to fight any trolls like Fred and Gorge said I would, the bloody idiots. I can't believe all we had to do was sit on a bloody stool and have a old hat placed on our head! But that is not all, I have even better news!

I'm friends with Harry Potter! Yes, _the_ Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived! I got the shock of my life through when I found out that he did not know anything about chocolate frog cards or Quidditch! But then again he did say he was raised by muggles.

The feast was amazing, there was loads of different sorts of food, and of course I tried them all! Even though it was some good food mum your cooking is better!

First day of classes were alright but Snape, the Potions Professor, was a right git especially to Harry! I swear he must have something for Harry with how he looks at Harry. He also had a go at me by saying 'another Weasley'. Someone should stop him from being just a greasy git and introduce another colour to his wardrobe besides black! Transfiguration was only very slightly as McGonagall threatened to turn us into a pocket watch and a map just because we got a bit lost! She had not even started the lesson yet!

We got no homework today though I hope we do not get any, I have seen what Percy the twins, Bill and Charlie had to do as I have seen the large piles of homework they have come home with. Through there is one girl in my house that wants lots of homework! In fact during the whole feast a girl with bushy hair and large teeth talked to Percy about lessons and homework for the whole feast! Whoever she becomes friends with I pity them, she is going to be a nightmare!

Got to go, dinner is about to start and I want to be there early enough to eat lots and get to the Owl Tower to send it before curfew. Filch seems to live up to everything I heard about him from the twins and that is just from the mere sight!

Ginny, just to let you know the twins want me to remind you that they have not forgotten about the promised toilet seat!

I'll send a letter again soon,

Ron.

**End of Prompt.**


	4. Taste of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****Write a fluffy romantic oneshot between 750 and 1,000 words.**

**Taste of Love**

His heart fluttered like a butterfly's wings as he stared at his beloved boyfriend walking towards their table with a single large ice-cream and two spoons. Even through the ice-cream, which was several different flavours with a mix of cherries, chocolate, sauce and more with whip cream on top, made him like his lip Harry found his mouth watering and his face growing red at the sight his boyfriend made.

In Harry's opinion he was perfect, his shoulder length blond hair seemed to flow in the summer breeze giving him a strong warrior angel like look which was only helped by his soft pale skin and his strong and well built body thanks to the training for the war made several females and males stare. Through Draco's grey eyes only had room for his handsome boyfriend which made Harry feel as if he had won the Quidditch world cup _and_ defeated Voldemort all at the same time. As the hot summer sun shone down upon them Harry found himself thinking that Draco had become even more handsome, if that was even possible.

"I am sorry for taking so long love but I think that those new employees that Mr. Fortescue employed to help him out must have a medical problem," Draco said as he arrived at their table and placed the tray down on the table, "For some reason whenever I said my order the person employing me fainted."

"It is because you are so sexy and handsome Dray," Harry replied as he leant over the ice-cream and placed a loving kiss on Draco's lips, making sure that _everyone_ could see him do so.

A moan came out of Draco's lips as he carefully placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled them both a part, "Love if you continue on that way I am afraid that this ice-cream will go to waste and have you forgotten about our plans for this evening?"

"You win love but you are my boyfriend," Harry said with a pout as he watched Draco sit down opposite him, "I should be the only one who gets' to-"

"You are love, you are the only one who gets to be my handsome boyfriend," Draco said softly as he soothed his boyfriend's jealousy, "Now how about we make a start on this ice-cream before it melts."

Nodding his head in agreement and sending one last glare to a close by staring wizard Harry picked up his spoon and turned to the ice-cream only to find a spoonful of ice-cream in front of him Blushing madly Harry shyly looked up into Draco's grey eyes only to find unconditional love. Trying to hide his ever growing blush Harry leant forwards slightly, opened his mouth and expected the spoon full of ice-cream only to hum in pure pleasure at the taste.

"Hmmmm, Dray, chocolate flavoured ice-cream, you remembered my favourite flavour," Harry said as he gave a happy smile and licked his lips, almost making Draco lose the thin control that he had managed to claw back from the earlier kiss.

"Of course I remembered love, what type of boyfriend would I be if I did not know a few little details?" Draco asked as he watched Harry scooping up a bit of strawberry ice-cream onto his spoon, "You know what my little love? I just realised why we go together so well."

"Oh?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side and held the strawberry ice-cream loaded spoon up to Draco's mouth, "Why love?"

"Because we go together like chocolate and strawberries," Draco said simply as he took the offered ice-cream with a happy hum, "In fact...can we try that tonight?"

At Harry's blushing face a wicked grin suddenly appeared on Draco's face. Before Harry had a chance to react he had a large blob of whipped cream on his nose, the reason how it got there was obvious as there was a small blob of whipped cream still on Draco's finger.

"Draco," Harry began with a pout only for a wicked grin to appear on his face.

Draco watched in confusion as his lover's expression changed, upon seeing the wicked grin on Harry's face Draco could not help but to gulp nervously in fear. With grey eyes Draco watched as Harry slowly and dramatically reached up, wipped the cream off of his nose and made a big show of sucking his finger.

'Maybe that was not one of my best ideas' Draco thought with a groan 'Harry does not realise just how hot that made him look. Thank Merlin I got permission from Mr. Fortescue to put up a few protective wards and spells around us.'

**End of Prompt.**


	5. Facing The Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible.**

**Prompt: ****Write a fic over 2,000 words.**

**Facing The Inevitable**

Rain poured down the closed window as thunder rumbled and lightening came crashing down, the wind blew through the trees causing a ghostly howling sound to be heard. Taking a deep breath Harry pushed himself up off of his seat and turned his attention back to the living room. Depressed emerald green eyes scanned over the living room only to find not a single object out of place or a single spec of dust that could be moaned about. Inside Harry's chest his heart pounded madly while a mixture of emotions ran through his body.

'I can't believe that they are going to be coming here' Harry thought as he mentally double checked that he had cleaned every single room 'After I finally moved out and they returned back to...their home I had thought I would never see them again...I should of known that Dumbledore would of chosen me to test pilot this new idea.'

Sighing depressedly Harry slowly made his way his way out of the living room and into the hallway. With a quick check to make sure Lady Black was frozen and silenced thanks to the special spells that Bill and Charlie had given to him for his last birthday, Harry made his way up the stairs only to pause when he reached the top.

'I hope the charms and wards that I placed works and keeps them out' Harry thought as he looked stared at the left hand side hallway 'I do not want to chance them finding any of my magical belongings and destroying them. I better ask Hermione to see if she can find out some stronger wards and spells to keep the Dursely's out of the magical side of the house.'

With those thoughts buzzing through his mind Harry turned right and walked through the other side hallway and into the purely muggle side of Grimulad Palace. A small flicker of amusement flashed through Harry's eyes as he wondered just what the Black family would say about their home being turned into a 'place for muggles to stay'.

Not wanting to make a single mistake, Merlin new Harry would never hear the end of it from his relatives if he made one tiny little mistake, he quickly went over every detail in the hallway. The walls had a glamour on them to make them look as if they were covered in the most boring and mugglish wallpaper ever while the plain wooden floor stayed the same but had been cleaned and polished. Not a single speck of dust or dirt could be spotted in what Harry thought of as the most boring and ugliest hallway ever.

"Better check their bedrooms," Harry mumbled to himself as he thought of his two House Elves, Krecher and Dobby.

Making his way to the closest one, Dudley's temporary bedroom, Harry opened the plain white door and walked in. Harry had never been so thankful for Hermione's help in managing to get what his relatives wanted in their temporary bedroom, without her Harry was sure he would be in big trouble. Dudley's room was an exact copy as his one in number four but gone was the broken toys that Harry remembered and in their place was loads of posters with people Harry did not know on them. Everything else, like clothes and personal belongings, would be brought to with Dudley when he came.

With a final once over to make sure that everything was in order for his cousin Harry quickly left the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a click. Once out in the hallway Harry looked at the two remaining white doors. Wanting to leave his aunt's and uncle's room for last Harry quickly made his way over to the other white door.

'I wish I could turn them into other colours besides plain white' Harry thought with a revolted look, the clean white reminded him of his large amount of time spent in the hospital wing through he knew if he made it any other colour his aunt would kick off meaning more trouble than it was worth with his uncle and cousin.

Opening the door and popping his head into the bathroom Harry found himself pulling a face once again when he laid on the boring bathroom. The bathroom was an identical copy of the bathroom Harry remembered ever so well when he was a child, there was no little bathroom ornaments that warmed the bathroom, it was still as cold and white as Harry remembered it. Not wanting to hang around any longer than needed Harry closed the bathroom door and made his way towards the so called 'master bedroom'.

'I wonder what would happen if my _dear_ relatives knew that they did not have the largest rooms here but I do' Harry thought as a smug smile came to his face 'Hopefully it would teach them a lesson or two.'

A sharp pain of sadness hit Harry as he let out a depressed sigh, te depression in his eyes came back as he opened the white door to his aunt's and uncle's bedroom. While his relatives where living with him there was a high chance of him not being able to drop his glamour but also not being able to see his beloved mate and it was all because of the Dursely's close minded attitude.

With a dishearten expression on his face Harry emotionally looked in at his aunt's and uncle's bedroom which like Dudley's was identical to their bedroom at number four. The same ugly white bed sheets with old fashioned looking flowers all over it covered the bed and Harry found himself feeling the same emotions he felt so long ago whenever he had to enter his aunt's and uncle's bedroom. Not able to take anymore Harry quickly double checked to make sure everything was in order before making his way out of the bedroom and hurrying out of the hallway towards the main stairs.

'Thank Merlin I have made it so Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley can only see and go into certain areas of the house' Harry thought as he tried his best to cheer himself up 'I wonder if I will be able to persuade my mate to spend a little time with me in one of the Dursely free rooms.'

Doing his best to push the depressing thoughts out of his mind, as the Dursley's would make him more than depressed enough when they finally arrived, Harry began thinking of different ways that he could smuggle his hot dominate mate into his house for some much needed snuggle time. Thoughts of using the floo to shrinking spells entered Harry's mind and by the time he reached the top of the entrance hall's main stairs he was in a much better mood with several plans in mind.

'I better get tea going before they arrive, if they do not have something to shovel into their mouths when they arrive they will be a hundred times worse' Harry thought as he walked down the stairs only to freeze in place as he got half way down the stairs as a loud angry sounding knocking came from the front door 'Oh bloody Merlin...it's them. They are here.'

With his stomach in his mouth and the loud knocking sound feeling more like his doom Harry hurriedly made his way down the stairs. As he came to stand in front of the door Harry did not know which was more powerful, the howling of the wind or the force his uncle was banging on the door.

'Strange, the knocking would of stopped by now if it was uncle Vernon' Harry thought with a frown on his face 'Better not take any chances through with Uncle Vernon.'

Taking a deep breath and hiding all fear of his relatives he had, in Harry's mind Vernon _feed_ off of his fear, Harry quickly opened the door only to jump back in surprise as a flash of silver entered his home and the wind pushed the door completely open causing it to bang loudly against the wall. Without thinking Harry quickly grabbed the front door and closed it harshly due to the howling wind and rain.

"Who are you?" Harry asked stiffly as he pulled out his wand and pointed at the intruder only to freeze in shock when he found himself staring into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Is that anyway to great me of all people love?" Fenrir Greyback asked in a rough voice with a grin that made Harry's knees go weak, "After I braved the storm and I'm willing to put up with those damn muggles you decide to welcome me, your beloved mate, with a wand in the face?"

"You bloody idiot!" Harry cried out as he gave a shaky laugh and put his wand away, "I thought that you were my uncle!"

"Silly mate, I'm a wolf not a walrus," Fenrir grunted as he wrapped his arms around Harry's body only for a frown to appear on his face, "Love? Have you been eating like I told you too? It feels like you have lost weight since we last met and I did not know that was possible!"

"I...I have been eating but I have been busy making sure that things are ready for my aunts, uncles and cousins arrival," Harry answered only to let out a surprised squeak as he found himself being pulled into a well muscled chest for a hug, "Fenrir?"

"Those damn muggles, if I had my way I would turn them all into werewolves, make them part of my pack then I would use the worse punishment possible for hurting you and make them relive it at _least_ eighteen times!" Fenrir growled out as he buried his face in Harry's hair, "Because of those blasted muggles you won't take that bloody glamour off."

"You know it is for our protection love," Harry said softly with a heavy sigh as he buried his head into Fenrir's chest and soaked up all the comforting presence of his beloved mate, "You know how my relatives are and what they think about not only me but magic. How do you think they would react to finding out about the more...magical side of me and that I'm..."

"They would be stupid to not realise just how wonderful you are and what a treasure you are," Fenrir said hotly as he placed a loving kiss on top of Harry's head, "It is because of those idiots that I have decided to...put a few security measures in place."

"Security measures?" Harry asked as a playful smile appeared on his face, even through his Fenrir tried to act like a big bad meanie he was just a big soft puppy...for Harry.

"Several members of the pack will be arriving in half an hour or so and they will be staying with you until I say otherwise," Fenrir said plainly as he ignored Harry silently mouthing the word 'bodyguards?', "I will be staying with you as well from now on, I will not allow those muggles to get within five miles of you!"

"Fenrir...remember that we will be staying in the same house as them," Harry said softly as his previous depression disappeared from him, "I'm happy that you are here Fenrir...I do not think that I could of managed these next few months with my relatives without you...before you came I was planning on how to smuggle you into the magical side of the house."

"Well now you do not have to smuggle me into the house as I'll be living with you in it," Fenrir said with unconditional love shining brightly in his blue eyes, "After all I cannot leave you alone for too long in your condition..."

A sparkle of happiness suddenly shone in Harry's eyes as he let out a happy sigh and lowed his gaze lovingly at his flat stomach. Lowering his hand Harry placed it lovingly and tenderly on his stomach only for it to be joined by Fenrir's much larger hand.

"I am going to use every single moment to rub the fact that Mother Moon has blessed me with just a wonderful family," Fenrir said as a proud grin shone on his face as he rubbed Harry's stomach, "I cannot wait until you do not have a glamour on, I want to bask in sight of you carrying my first born pup! You might be only a week along but I'm going to treasure every moment!"

**End Of Prompt.**


	6. Am I Important?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible. Also written for the One million words added comp, the twelve days of Christmas challenge and the Procrastinators untied comp.**

**Pairing: Remus/Harry - my OTP**

**Prompt: ****Write about your OTP using the quote "Kiss me, and you will see how important I am."- Sylvia Plath for inspiration.**

**Am I Important?**

His emerald green eyes widened in shock and horror as he looked into his mates eyes, pain and shock poured out of his body as he felt his heart skip a beat. Biting his lip to stop himself from breaking out into tears Harry looked up into Remus' gentle but unsure eyes with a pleading express.

"Harry..." Remus whispered out hoarsely as he used all of his will power not to scoop Harry up into his arms, "Please...understand this, it is for your own-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry screamed out as tears poured down his face causing Remus to wince, "I do not care about what others think of us being together! We are mates! We are meant to be together! I LOVE you!"

Unconditional love shone in Remus' eyes along with pain and fear, "I love you too but that is why we can't be together. I will not let you throw everything away for me! I am not important! You-"

"Am I important?" Harry asked suddenly causing Remus to freeze, "Am I not important? I thought we loved each other? I thought we were mates? Am I that unimportant that you are willing to throw me aside like a used tissue?"

"What! No! You are...but I am not," Remus said as he allowed his emotions to get the better of him and pull Harry into a tight hug, "You are the most important person in my life! This is why I have to-"

"If I am that important to you kiss me," Harry said cutting Remus off, "Kiss me, and you will see how important I am...how important you are to me."

Unable to deny Harry his request Remus lent down and captured his beloved mate's petal soft lips in a kiss. As they kissed and explored each other's mouths Harry's actions went unnoticed as he wrapped his entire body around Remus' body. A few seconds later as the two lovers pulled apart with bruised lips and panting hard Remus blinked a few times only to give a weak chuckle.

"My little clingy mate," Remus chuckled as he gave Harry a watery smile, "How did you manage to get so much meaning into a simple kiss?"

"I just did my best to show you my feelings is all," Harry answered truthfully as he tightened his grip on Remus, "I do not care what you say, I do not care that you are a werewolf, and I defiantly do not care about what other people think. All I care about is us being together."

"You win love, you win," Remus said as he closed his eyes and hugged Harry tightly, "You are too important to me...will you ever forgive me?"

Harry simply looked into Remus' eyes and answered truthfully, "What is there to forgive?"

**End of Prompt.**


	7. A Way Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible. Also written for the One million words added comp, the twelve days of Christmas challenge and the Procrastinators untied comp.**

**Pairing: Remus/Harry - my OTP**

**Prompt: Write about your OTP using the quote "Kiss me, and you will see how important I am."- Sylvia Plath for inspiration.**

**A Way Out**

Tears of exhaustion ran down his face as he stared blankly at the empty desk opposite him, his whole body shook as it threatened to not collapse. Once bright happy emerald eyes were dull void of any signs of life that they held before, his hand slowly made its way across the page like a muggle robot without even thinking. His skin was a pale white colour from months spent in doors doing nothing but paperwork piled on him by his so called co-workers. Inside of him his emotions betrayed his outer calmness as a whirlwind of tiredness, pain, suffering and loneliness controlled him.

"I have to get this paperwork done before they all come back in to work tomorrow," Harry muttered to himself unaware of the worried blue eyes watching him from a distance, "I have to get their work done for them before they come in."

So lost in his emotional turmoil Harry never noticed a second pair of blue eyes join the first or the whispered conversation about him as he continued to fill out form after form with scarily practiced ease.

"We have to do something, this cannot go on," a male's voice whispered out angrily, "Look at him! Someone needs to step in and do something as it is obvious that he won't. They've pushed him too far for him to even think about asking for help!"

"Which is why I flooed you and your company for Mr. Smith," a female voice snapped out at the man's voice in a warning tone,, "Or have you forgotten that you are here to find out more and see what type of relaxation he needs."

"Before I make any decision I want to know that you will be doing something about this," Mr. Smith whispered back darkly," If not then I will have to report-"

"Don't be silly, of course this won't be going on when he comes back! Why do you think I flooed you for?" the female replied darkly, "As soon as I found out about this I decided to step in. Mr. Potter has done a lot for us and it is about time for us to give something back to him!"

"He would need to be placed in the ICU of Highsea's and for a long time...we would also need to find someone to keep an idea on him, maybe one of the secret grey level workers for him as I do not think he would be able to not get himself into a similar situation once he leaves Highsea's with a grey level worker watching over him," Mr. Smith answered honestly catching the female's attention, "From the information you have given us I would be worried about him getting into a similar situation because of his 'helping people' and guilt complexes. You do know that it would be up to his worker if he even returns here..."

"I know, but I will not stand for this any longer," the female replied harshly, "I will be making sure that the people responsible for this will be punished. If need be then I will pull some strings to allow Mr. Potter to work at home and come into the office now and then. Through...our earlier conversation through the floo I didn't say you were right."

"I know but let's leave that for after everything with Mr. Potter is dealt with," the male's voice said in an almost teasing way only for a dark groan to be heard, "Now...let's get Mr. Potter out of this horrible situation he has gotten himself into."

**End Of Prompt.**


	8. Through A Goblin's Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible. Also written for the One million words added comp, and the Procrastinators untied comp.**

**Prompt: ****Write a fic about goblins, Bill Weasley, or an exchange of gifts.**

**Through A Goblin's Eye**

Griphook silently stood behind his desk placing stamps on multiple sheets of paper with only a quick glance at what was on it. He was more interested, through he would never admit it, to the large half giant and the small thin boy that nervously walked along side him. Lord Harry James Potter had returned to the Wizarding World.

While many wizards and witches thought Goblins only cared about profits they were wrong, Goblins cared about honour, family, justice and respect. Unlike those fools that held themselves in just high regards because they were fully humans thought Goblins was prepared to help those who needed and deserved it, add this little known fact in with the very well known fact that they hated a thief and things did not go well for those involved, especially the thief.

The thief, or thieves in this case was too many to name, it seemed to Griphook that almost every so called 'Light' wizard who had been in a group with the Potter's had a hand in stealing money and items through the main thief was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

At the mere thought of the Headmaster of Hogwarts made not only Griphook's but every single Goblin in the whole Goblin nation hand twitch for a weapon of some sort to use on the old man. It had not gone unnoticed by the Griphook and his fellow Goblins how the Headmaster seemed to have a hand in almost every vault of orphanage children be they muggleborn, halfblood or pureblood.

The Headmaster would pay, he had many crimes to pay for but Griphook was determined to make sure the old goat paid for what he did to the Potter Heir. Thanks to his contacts in the muggle world Griphook used to find out just why he had not got any messages from Harry Potter about the strange activates in is accounts he had found out just what type of people the child was left with.

'How dare he ignore the Will of Lord and Lady Potter' Griphook thought with an angry as a determined glint entered his eye as he stared at the young Potter briefly before gazing down at his paperwork 'Things are about to change, Dumbledore will not know what hit him.

A sudden but polite cough gained Griphook's attention, slowly looking up Griphook found himself staring at Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter. As his gaze drifted over to the young Potter heir a pointed look from Hagrid drew Griphook's attention back to Hagrid.

"We are here to make a withdrawal from Mr. Potter's account," Hagrid said in a business tone, "And I have some...top secret business that I need to do on behalf of the Headmaster."

"Key?" Griphook said as he held out his waiting hand, inside he could not help but to feel smug, it seemed that everything was going to plan and the next time Harry Potter walked out of Gringotts he would be heading out into a better future.

**End of Prompt.**


	9. Romantic Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: I know I got a lot on my plate but I promise I'll complete all of my fics plus this looks fun...So I wrote this for the 'Journey Through Hogwarts' Challenge on the HPF Forum. I'll be putting everything for this challenge together as a collection if possible. Also written for the One million words added comp, and the Procrastinators untied comp.**

**Prompt: ****If you are a book lover, and this is heaven on earth to you, write a fic over 1,000 words about whatever you want.**

**Romantic Gifts**

Harry let out a groan as he rubbed his head in confusion and stared at the many piles that littered his bed. There had been so much that the House Elves had delivered to him that it had taken him five hours to sort it out into several smaller piles, a pile for knitting, another one for crochet, and a third pile for cross stitch. When Harry asked one of the House Elves just where all of this came from and just who was sending it to him he got a large surprise.

The House Elf had simply replied that this was a collection of courting gifts that someone had sent to him over the years but until now they could not get the many courting gifts to Harry because of a special ward that Dumbledore had placed around him. But now Dumbledore was dead and the special ward was long gone.

"Wish I knew who sent me all of these," Harry muttered to himself as his eyes scanned over the piles on his bed with a small happy sparkle, "Whoever has been sending all of this took the time to learn about the true me..."

Harry had never been so happy to be stuck in the hospital wing on bed rest for at least a month before taking it easy and slow for the next year as he built up his strength and health as he healed from the final battle. It gave him a good excuse to work on the gifts he was given without having to worry about anything, he could easily say he picked it up during his time healing from the final battle.

"Now I just have to work out who sent me all of this and which one I do first," Harry muttered to himself only to freeze and look up as the sound of footsteps came to his ears.

Harry's whole body tensed as his happiness disappeared, while he was prepared to _slowly_ allow everyone to learn of his hidden hobbies he was not ready to share the person, whoever they were, with the world. For once in his life Harry wanted to be selfish. Ignoring how his body suddenly seemed to ache as if in warning Harry twisted his body turning to the bedside table where his wand lay. Reaching out to grab his wand Harry found himself caught in the act as a shocked gasp came to his ears.

"Oh My! Where did all of this come from?" Madam Promfrey asked in shock as she walked over to Harry, "Did you order these and ask a House Elf to help you?"

"No..." Harry said softly, biting his lip as he tried to come up with a good lie only to be beaten to it by Madam Promfrey as she guessed right.

"Is someone trying to court you?" Madam Promfrey asked slyly only for her expression to turn playful when she spotted the blush on her most regular visitor, "They must think a lot of you Harry if they found out what your hobbies are beyond Quidditch and Defence."

"Y-Yeah...Apparently the House Elf said they have been sending all of this for years but because of a special ward Dumbledore put up around me they couldn't deliver it all to me," Harry explained, nervous on how the school healer would take his news about Dumbledore, "But with his death and everything being a lot safer now the House Elves have finally delivered it all."

Much to Harry's shock Madam Promfrey began giggling like a school girl. Pulling out her wand Madam Promfrey muttered a few choice words and several multicoloured boxes appeared in the air in front of Harry. Wondering just what Madam Promfrey was going to do with the boxes Harry found his question answered when a few seconds later, and several more spells, his organised piles of gifts flew into the boxes in an identical order to how he had piled them up.

"There we go, much better do you not think?" Madam Promfrey said as she shot Harry a sly look, "Is it anyone I know?"

"I...I do not know who it is myself," Harry stuttered out, his face going bright red, "Through they do seem to have a good head on their shoulders, and if the gifts are anything to go by they thought of ho I really am and not about my fame and wealth."

"It seems someone has a crush! It looks like this person has a chance," Madam Promfrey said with a grin which only grew as Harry buried his face into his hands, "If you give me a few seconds I'll go and grab you a portable bed table so you can use it while you enjoy your gifts."

"Thank you, I guess I'll have to work out what I want to do first," Harry said with a thankful nod to Madam Promfrey before turning his attention back to the boxes which Madam Promfrey had placed next to his bed the guest chair so he could easily reach them without hurting himself, "Well...it is going to be Hermione's birthday soon...maybe I could do her a cross stitch of a library."

Suddenly the boxes began to glow softly and before Harry had time to react one of the boxes opened and a kit flew out followed by everything he would need before closing with a final glow.

"Bloody hell!" Harry cried out in shock as he looked down to find a beautiful and elegant looking picture of a library with a picture of a girl studying on it in his lap, "They must of used the sorting spell that Professor Flitwick taught us all in class during our third year."

Looking down at the cross stitch kit Harry found it to be the perfect one for Hermione, it gave off an air of adult logic and intense study while also having a feel of childish innocence to it thanks to the small hidden backpack which had a teddy bear peeking out of it.

Unable to wait for Madam Promfrey to return Harry quickly opened up the cross stitch kit and began to sort everything out with a large happy smile on his face. Loss in his excitement Harry never noticed a nervous Seamus Finnigan standing several feet away with Madam Promfrey holding the promised table.

"It looks like you have nothing to worry about dear," Madam Promfrey said gently as she gave Seamus an encouraging push forwards, "Why don't you go over there and tell him it was you who sent him those gifts? Something tells me you have gotten off in the right track."

Blushing madly Seamus gulped, nodded his head and nervously made his way over to the young man he hopped to not only court but to bond with.

**End of Prompt.**


End file.
